deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tewn Lonk/DBX - Corrin Vs. Dragonborn
corrin vs dragonborn.png Fire Emblem Vs. Skyrim! These two chosen heroes carry the blood of dragons! With swords, magic, and draconic powers, which RPG hero will prevail? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Fight Above the sunny skies of Hoshido, the clouds began to dissipate as though a blade had sliced through them. From Nohr, it appeared as though the Hoshido sky bore a scar. “How fitting,” Corrin thought, “even the sky is torn from this war.” On this day, Corrin has planned to put an end to the Hoshidan and Nohrian slaughter. With her trusted ally, Azura, and retainers Jakob and Felicia, the royal set out to seek peace with her two brothers, Xander and Ryoma. Though the march was long and tiring, Corrin eventually reached the battlefield. Nohr and Hoshido were nearly upon each other when the cry sprang out. “XANDER! RYOMA! WAIT!” Corrin shrieked. Shocked to see their sister again, the to-be-kings halted their forces to meet with the Vallite royalty. Though the two princes were hesitant to listen to their sister’s wild claims, they agreed to follow her to the Bottomless Canyon. Corrin excitedly journeyed to the location before her brothers. As she waited, nervous and a bit proud of uniting her home kingdoms, the sky suddenly split open, dropping a variety of wildlife and beasts. In front of Corrin landed a warrior, clad in iron armor, wielding a hand axe and a blade. He spoke nary a word, but gazed upon Corrin with glowing red eyes. “Hey there, are you okay?” Corrin asked. The warrior said nothing, but stood up, evidently preparing for a fight. “Fus…” the man whispered. “I’m sorry?” Corrin questioned. “Ro……” The man spoke louder. Corrin startled, standing back slightly. “DAH!” The magic bolted forward, launching away debris and Corrin many meters back. The impact nearly shattered the old bridge Corrin stood on, but it managed to hang on. “I didn’t want to have a fight now, of all times, but I must protect my family!” Corrin deduced. She gripped her Yato and charged at the Dragonborn. HERE WE GOOOOO! (Cue The End of the Road Should Be Here) Corrin ran toward the Dragonborn, hopping from her position every now and then to carry momentum. The Dragonborn stood his ground, waiting for the royal’s strike. Corrin brought down her blade, meeting the last Dragonborn’s sword. The Yato’s immense power nearly shattered the old iron blade, and the warrior knew this. He leapt back, swapping his sword for a hefty shield. Fighting defensively, the Dragonborn circled Corrin, defensively holding his shield and swinging his axe. Corrin knew she could break this defensive maneuver, and transformed her free hand into a lance-like extension. She then thrusted past the Dragonborn’s shield, striking his shoulder and drawing blood. The hero of Skyrim shrugged the blow off, using the transformation process to approach Corrin. As Corrin returned to her full human form, the Dragonborn raised his axe and slash Corrin across her side, slicing open the armor on her upper shoulder and rib cage. Though she shrieked, Corrin knew she could still fight. She feigned fatal injury, and fell to the floor of the old bridge. The Dragonborn raised his axe, and brought it down; Corrin instantly transformed into a full draconic beast, turning the warrior’s strength against him and launching a torrent of water with two times the force of the Dragonborn’s strike. The waters launched the Dragonborn into the side of the bridge, shaking the entire structure. Corrin struggled to gain balance as a hefty Dragon, but managed. Fearless as ever, the Dragonborn charged forward, now using a sword once more. He struck Corrin’s hide, though Corrin felt nearly none of the impact. Retaliating with an uppercut, Corrin’s head smashed into the Dragonborn’s jaw and shattered his helmet. He stumbled to the floor, and Corrin slowly approached. The last Dragonborn quickly swapped his sword and axe out, seemingly disarming himself. Corrin reared up on two legs, preparing to smash the Dragonborn’s guts out; yet the Dragonborn was instead preparing his magic. As Corrin brought her weight down on Skyrim’s last dragonborn, he unleashed a wave of electric and fire magic. The volts and flames raged against Corrin’s hide like a drill piercing concrete, forcing Corrin to revert to human form and leap back. She was now bleeding nearly everywhere, barely able to stand. She struggled to breath, and knew she had only one chance left to defeat this marauder. The Dragonborn stood, hands outreached. He launched his magic once more, but this time Corrin evaded the elements with a high leap. She brought her sword down on the Dragonborn, slicing the warrior’s chest open. She jumped again, shanking the Dragonborn through his stomach with her lance-like arm. She then slashed the Dragonborn with a skyward, uppercut-like swipe, and landed with her hand in a jaw-like form. She opened it, and launched a sphere of paralyzing water. The invader felt his body go numb, then watched as the jaws of Corrin’s shapeshifted-hand closed in on him, chewing off bits of his flesh. He began to bleed intensely, and couldn’t stand even if he wanted to. Corrin returned to human form, supporting her footing with the Yato as though it were a staff. She took a heavy breath, then asked, “I’m sorry it had to be this way, but I WILL defend my family!” Corrin proclaimed. She raised her sword to finish the Dragonborn. Suddenly, to her surprise, the Dragonborn had been whispering his spell whilst she spoke. As Corrin drove her blade down, the Dragon warrior unleashed his “FUS RO DAH!”, overpowering Corrin’s strength and launching her nearly off the entire bridge. She stumbled and rolled, falling over the edge of the bridge. She managed to pin herself onto the bridge with her lance, but was rather helpless otherwise. (Cue Lament) The Dragonborn slowly stood, grimly walking over to Corrin’s arm. He couldn’t be sure, but he almost thought he heard sobbing. He raised his axe. “I’m… so sorry.. I failed you all…” Corrin weeped. The Dovahkiin slashed Corrin’s lance arm off, sending her to her inevitable doom in the Bottomless Canyon. Content with his victory, the Dragonborn wandered off to heal and continue hunting dragons. DBX Category:Blog posts